


It Makes Us Chic

by aleksandermorozova



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, things i should apologize for but won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksandermorozova/pseuds/aleksandermorozova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkling's fashion forward agenda progresses steadily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Makes Us Chic

“That’ll be 56.81, sir.”

The gruff tones of the cashier brought Aleksander back to Earth. The Hot Topic employee stared down at him with hawk-like eyes that did little to disguise his reverence. His uniform was neatly pressed and black. Appropriate, considering he’d woven this worker into his web of connections.

“56.81?” He pretended to sound surprised. “That’s—”

“30% less.” The man, Ivan, cleared his throat. The bag of his clothing goods remained rested on the counter. Aleksander fished for his wallet, black leather, from his pants—also black. It was his color, even if it was being… _mass manufactured_ and abused by the undeserving plebians parading through the store.

“My discount is not usually so high,” he said coolly, fishing out three twenties. He’d used his last large bill in Tsarbucks, trying to impress the barista girl who looked at him as though he were some strange insect. Ivan’s cheeks gained a bit of color.

“It isn’t a discount, Mr. M—”

A sharp glance upward.

“—Darkling.”

“Then how,” he asked, sliding the bills across the counter, fingertips brushing against the plastic bag containing his purchase. “Is this not full price?”

“My paycheck, sir,” Ivan stood taller. “I got it yesterday. You have so far kept your word, and from the way you have been speaking lately—”

“You expect my status to rise soon.” Higher than small clothing chains. Brands with more power. Closer to his true goal. Ivan nodded.

“Very well.” He took the bag and receipt, returning his change back into his wallet. “Your efforts will be rewarded, Ivan.”

Yes, he thought. Soon, all those loyal to his fashion forward agenda would be given the gift of his generosity. Gucci suits for everyone.

Who needed a sword to be sharp?

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and total crack. I have no idea what possessed me when I wrote this ages ago, but... I still like it, so whatevs. 
> 
> Shout out to Leah (nymja on ao3, gizkasparadise on tumblr) for the shenanigans that are Tsarbucks we fished up forever ago. Still hilarious, still relevant, and referenced with much love in this fic.


End file.
